Cassiopeia
]] The White Witch (real name is Cassiopeia, Reinas in the Japanese version) is the main antagonist of Ni no Kuni who influenced Shadar, caused the death of an untold number of people (including Allie) and is trying to destroy the world so it can be remade into something less flawed. History *WARNING: Spoilers Included* The White Witch was born as Cassiopeia, daughter of the Wizard King who called her Pea. She was but an infant when he died (at the hands of The Council of Twelve). They took over ruling Nazcäa and almost completely ran the country into the ground for selfish gains. They allowed a teenager Cassiopea onto the council as a scapegoat. They'd blame her for all the wrongs. The Forbidden Spell Cassiopeia only had her parrot Apus as a friend, but she wanted to make the lives of her people better. So she used the forbidden spell Ashes of Resurrection with all the best intentions. The effects though were apocalyptical as all people in Nazcäa turned into monsters and tore each other apart. Cassiopeia was left all alone and waited for someone to come. Descent Into Despair She was alone for so long that she began to lose hope. When Pea manifested, as a part of her heart full of innocence, she sent her to Motorville. She then constructed the persona of the White Witch to shield her broken heart. She recreated the Zodiarchs and Apus through her magic in order to escape solitude and became increasingly nihilistic. At some point, she came to believe her world was impure beyond saving and began to plot its destruction and rebirth by her design, creating a world without the potential for the tragedies that made her who she is. Shadar When Lucien finally escaped from imprisonment and torture, she nurtured his power through despair and made him into the Dark Djinn Shadar. He was named by her as Executor of the world. Appearance The White Witch is shown to have two forms. The first form shows her to be a female (like Cassiopeia) with thick hair as well as greenish eyes. She has purple colour hands and a blackish-grey body with blue scars all over it. The cape that she wears has a spacial background in its inner side. The second form, resembles her to be a lion with a purple body and red scars all over it. Unlike her first form, she has red eyes along with two big horns protruding from the sides of her head. In contrast to her body colour, her limbs are covered in metal, and each limb has 5 metallic claws attached to them. Trivia *Due to her loneliness, she recreated several beings through illusory magic. These include Apus, Caph and his fellow knights and the Zodiarchs. *The name Cassiopeia comes from the constellation, "Cassiopeia" , or the Enthroned Woman, which depicts the woman from Greek mythology who boasted that she was prettier than the gods. The brightest star in that constellation just happens to be a star known as the Alpha Cassiopeiae, labeled as "Shedar" (also spelled, Shedir). Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Magic Users